1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technique for establishing communication with a predetermined external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of wireless communication, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-152689, a mobile terminal, such as a digital camera, is considered to transmit an image file by using a wireless communication function equipped therewith. As a general connection method, the following method can be considered. After connecting to a wireless network, the mobile terminal searches for a service in a network. When the service adapted to the mobile terminal is found, the mobile terminal is connected to the device providing the service. However, a service uniquely defined by a vendor other than a standard service defined by a communication standard may be searched as the service provided by the communication device. Thus, it is troublesome for a user to specify a service that can achieve a desired function among various services including the unique service of the vendor.